


Walk in the park

by Kittycat01



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Plot Twists, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat01/pseuds/Kittycat01
Summary: A recollection of the day my dog attacked a girl.





	

I was taking my dog for a walk and I let him off the lead, we were in a park and he likes to sniff around the park. If I let him, he would spend all day sniffing the patches of daisies and dandelions that appear randomly around the grassy fields. The sun was shining in the sky and I sat down on a bench to enjoy the good weather, every once in a while opening my eyes to look over to Stan, my dog, to make sure he was still there.

He was being petted by a little girl with her mousy hair tied in two neat French braids with pink ribbons at the ends. The girl was incredibly gentle when petting Stan, and Stan was clearly enjoying the attention. He ran away after a few moments, his attention now focused on catching a bee he had spotted.

After a while, I guess I must have fallen asleep, or something because there's a gap in my memory between watching Stan chase a bee and being startled by the stranger inches away from my face. I was vaguely aware of the stranger asking if that was my dog and motioning to Stan, it seemed like background noise. Everything was unimportant the moment I saw Stan.

My dog was in the centre of shocked, concerned, and scared people, and he was tearing at something. The closer I got, the more aware I became of the fact that the thing Stan was currently ripping into spreads was a little girl, or at least was a little girl. There was a particularly loud rip as he managed to tear her right arm from her body and tossed it towards the crowd, who then scattered.

There were people screaming to call the police, to get the dog off her, please she's my baby, you don't understand, she's my only child, save her, sir, help me, please.

If I remember right, it took the police five and a half minutes to arrive at the park and two more to pull Stan off the little girl, Lucy I think her name was. The park was sealed off from the public while they tried to contain Stan, not that there were many people there any more. They put him down. 

I was questioned by the police after they found out Stan was my dog. They assured me that it wasn't my fault, the dog just snapped for some reason; they understood what a shame it was to loose such a loyal friend. 

The next day the park was opened, and flowers were left there as a sign of mourning by family and such, that was to be expected of course. 

However, a single pink ribbon with tiny droplets of blood on it remained on the floor. As I walked through the park on my usual walk, now without a dog, I slipped it into my pocket. I dropped by the rescue centre while I was walking, and I picked out a pit bull, a simular breed to Stan. 

I walked home with Scruff, my new dog, with the screams from yesterday running on a loop in my head, I remembered the faces of those who were watching, and I looked down at my new dog, who I would train to do exactly the same. They were so easy to train, so eager to please their masters, always seeking approval. 

And I walked home with a spring in my step.


End file.
